


kiss me on the mouth and set me free (please don't bite)

by pulisics



Series: troye sivan + seriker [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Songfic, Wet Dream, lowkey smut, they didn't fuck, they kinda did, troye sivan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/pseuds/pulisics
Summary: sergio is a little shit





	kiss me on the mouth and set me free (please don't bite)

**Author's Note:**

> what else to expect from me? super short but ehh
> 
> title taken from bite by troye sivan

This wasn't meant to happen. It was all fun and games - much pizza and even more alcohol - until they passed out on Sergio's bed. Unlike Sergio, Iker was pretty sober, but still too exhausted to function. He helped Sergio strip down, knowing that the younger one slept in his boxers only and proceeded to take his own clothes off (and steal a pair of Sergio's shorts). 

It was supposed to be the same as always, both of them staying on their own sides of the bed and possibly - definitely - cuddling in the morning. Iker knew that this time would be different the moment Sergio started shifting closer to him. He kept shifting until one of his legs and one of his arms was tossed over Iker's body and he was fully pressed against Iker's side. It would all seem like normal cuddling if Sergio didn't start panting against Iker's neck and leaving a trail of sloppy, wet kisses. It definitely wasn't normal when Sergio moaned his name.

Iker was aroused, of course he was, the sex god himself was clinging onto him and grinding against his side as if it was the most important thing in his life. He could feel Sergio's firm body against his and his hands were itching to touch it. Just the thought of him touching Sergio's smooth skin and tracing the lines of his muscles made his cock twitch and Iker knew that he was so screwed.

He wanted to feel guilty when he pulled Sergio closer, when he silenced Sergio's moans by putting his own lips on his, but the guilt went away when Sergio started rolling his hips harder and all Iker could think about was how good it felt when Sergio's erection was rubbing against Iker's leg. He could feel his length, the dampness of his boxers and his velvety touch on his neck. Sergio put his arms around Iker and started grinding against him, hard and fast, letting out grunts and a couple of moans. Iker was pretty sure that he could reach an orgasm just from Sergio humping him, and he was even more sure about it when Sergio suddenly shifted his leg so that his thigh was pressed against Iker's erection. 

"Sergio?" Iker tried in a shaky voice.

"Mmmm?"

"Sergio what ar- what are you doing"

"Mmm Papi, right there!" Sergio moaned and rolled his hips one more time before Iker finally got a grip and pinched Sergio's side.

"Sergio wake the fuck up!" Iker said and Sergio opened his eyes and smirked. That fucking bastard...

"Oh..you thought I was sleeping?" The young Spaniard asked, the stupid smirk still on his face. 

"Fuck you, Nene!" Iker rolled his eyes and Sergio wrapped his arm around Iker.

"Mhm baby, I think you were doing that just a moment ago..." Sergio said innocently and kissed Iker's neck.

"Now, are you going to take care of this," he pressed hard against Iker, so that the latter could feel his erection "or should I?"

Iker just grunted and pulled Sergio closer, immediately attacking his lips.


End file.
